


我好馋3.x的老桑

by allforThancred



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred
Summary: 把雇员洗成老桑之后的奇怪幻想是肉，几乎没有剧情x
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Thancred Waters/Reader, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 9





	我好馋3.x的老桑

事情的起因发生在两周之前。

光之战士背着沉重的包裹在熙攘的人群中穿梭，英雄的身份在此时并不能带给她太多便利。  
在艾欧泽亚冒险也有一段时间了，身上稀奇古怪的物件积攒得越来越多，囤积无用，她听人说可以委托雇员把它们买个好价钱，于是便来到了伊修加德的雇员市场。  
虽然雪都的寒冷像是能刺到骨子里一般，长时间间的交涉和寻找还是让光之战士抹了把汗，她继续向前走着，这一路上，她拒绝了要价过高的精灵族女士，也放弃了一位抢手的猫魅族男士，她也不清楚心里的理想雇员到底应该是什么样子。

“女士，需要我帮您卸去背上的负担吗？”  
闻言，光之战士看了过去，路上并不乏这种毛遂自荐的雇员。她的目光凝固在了声音的主人身上，他和那个人有着一模一样的五官和发型。  
“桑、桑克瑞德？”光之战士下意识伸出手，自从狼狈逃到伊修加德，她朝思暮想的这张脸倏然出现在了她的眼前。  
“您在叫我吗？”那个人退了一步行礼，他微笑起来看着光说，“我认为雇佣我是个不错的选择。”  
“好好。”光之战士的心被搅得很乱，她很爽快地签了这个雇员，长相如此相近也算是种缘分吧。

此刻。  
桑克瑞德找到光的时候，她正在神学院的书架子后面翻阅典籍。桑克瑞德把书夺了过去扔到一旁便急切地吻上了光的嘴唇，那个和自己长得一样的雇员，让他觉得如鲠在喉。  
“等......”光下意识想推开桑克瑞德，在伊修加德这种民风保守的地方，尤其是神学院这里，被人发现干这种事，可能要被立刻赶出国境。  
桑克瑞德却用不容反抗的力道抓住了她的手臂，虽然比起力气来，光或许还能占了上风，但心里渴望着和恋人接触的想法，让她推了几下就主动揽上了桑克瑞德的腰。  
桑克瑞德的吻热烈而带有侵略性，太久没接吻的光甚至觉得自己激动得有些耳鸣了，他们抢夺着彼此的氧气，温热的鼻息逐渐变得粗重，两人隔着衣物与胸腔感受着对方为自己而加速的心跳。桑克瑞德的手开始不安分起来，虽然许久未见，他倒是也能耐住性子，手隔着底裤摩擦着光敏感的位置，又用舌尖挑逗着光。  
“唔......”  
桑克瑞德终于结束了深吻，他咬住了光的耳垂，拇指按压着阴蒂，两根手指向深处探索，湿热的鼻息打在光的脖颈上，让她下意识缩了脖子，忍不住发出了声音。桑克瑞德吻着光的脸颊，又在脖颈处厮磨，用没来得及打理的胡茬蹭着光的颈窝。  
“嗯...我还挺喜欢你这个新发型的，”一段时间未见，桑克瑞德的动作还是能很好地取悦自己，光的腿有些发软，她索性靠在了书架上，用手指缠着桑克瑞德的小辫子，一股股酥麻的感觉向下身汇集，她压低声音道，“我们还是换个地方吧，有人进来怎么办？”  
“那我们小点声，快些做完。”桑克瑞德贴在光的耳边轻笑了一声，随即又吻上了她的嘴唇，没什么动作比唇齿想接更能宣泄感情，他忘情地舔舐着光的唇瓣，又把她的舌尖勾出来反复吮吸。  
桑克瑞德的手有规律地抽插着，爱液顺着光的大腿流了下来，桑克瑞德还记着光的敏感部位，每次碰到，光都会不由自主地颤抖，手指顺着内壁向内部扩展着，光稀碎的呻吟传到了他的耳朵里，他埋头享受着光脖颈与锁骨处细嫩的皮肤，留下了暧昧的红痕。  
光的手不得不抓住后面的架子来稳住身体，她暗自庆幸今天穿着长袍出门，不然下身糟糕成这个样子不知道要怎么走回旅店换衣服。她的下身不由自主地开始磨蹭起桑克瑞德的手指，她想要更多，手指的隔靴搔痒，让她的心里也痒了起来。  
“嘘——”  
桑克瑞德突然抬起头，做了个噤声的动作，眼睛看向入口的位置。光猛地瞪大眼睛，她也听到了脚步声。桑克瑞德转头，却并没有停下手上的动作，坦白说，光在紧张的时候内壁突然收缩的那一下让他咽了咽口水，他不紧想要是自己进入了光的身体，这一下要有多爽。

“你的书是忘在这里了吗？”陌生的声音回荡在空荡的屋子里面，随即响起了一阵窸窸窣窣的翻书的声音。  
光暗自庆幸他们两个站在最里面的位置，想必不会被发现。桑克瑞德竖起的食指从自己的嘴唇前移到了光的那边，示意她不要出声，他挑了下眉毛，手指又开始缓缓动起来。  
光不敢闹出太大动静，她抓住了桑克瑞德的手腕示意他停下，下身被重新勾起的欲望再次冲击了她的大脑，她赶忙用手紧紧捂住嘴巴，压抑着呼吸的声音，生怕发出声音。她看不清桑克瑞德的表情，可是这家伙一定是在偷笑。  
光捂住了嘴巴，她的心里一刻不停地祈祷着门口的两个人快点离开，她的身体却在叫嚣着需要更多接触。  
桑克瑞德看到光这副样子，不由得加重了手上的力道，他有意识地刺激着光的敏感点。光抓着他的肩膀，她的身体颤抖着，桑克瑞德的手上也沾满了爱液。

“你仔细找找，我去拿本书。”  
脚步的声音越来越大，意料之外的发展让桑克瑞德立刻抽出手拉上了光的底裤，光脑子昏昏地被桑克瑞德扳着身子面对书架，桑克瑞德揽着她的腰稳住她的身体，随即抽出一本书。下身未尽的快感让她悄悄夹紧双腿，她配合着翻开了那本书。  
光的心脏疯狂跳动着，甚至连呼吸都变得谨慎起来，桑克瑞德也是。  
“最后一架，第三排......”那个学生小声念叨着，“不好意思先生，我在找一本书，在您的右手边，方便递给我吗？”  
光紧张得屏住了呼吸。  
“给，回家吧，时候不早了。”桑克瑞德故作镇定地说了几句，转身把书递了过去。  
“谢谢您。”对方很有礼貌地说着。  
“找到了！”另一个突然喊了一声，“走吧走吧，过会管理员回来这边锁门的。”  
“等等我！”  
两人说笑的声音逐渐远离，光直接倚到了桑克瑞德怀里，桑克瑞德缓缓从后背环住了光，他把鼻子埋到光的头发里面蹭了蹭低声说。  
“我可不想让你这副表情让别人看到。”  
“那......”  
“去旅馆吧。”  
“好。”  
“你要不要清理一下？”桑克瑞德掏出一块帕子，忍笑打量着光的大腿，虽然隔着袍子，但是他知道光的两腿之间已经很糟糕了。  
“滚。”光夺过帕子，忿忿不平道。

两人向着旅馆的方向出发，光的通讯贝响了起来——雇员回来了。  
“稍等，我去卖点东西。”光撒开了桑克瑞德的手，歉意地笑了一下，“我也是要挣钱修装备的啊。”  
“那我在这里等你。”  
光摁下了传唤铃，雇员应声传送到了光的眼前，看着这张酷似桑克瑞德的脸，再想想真正的桑克瑞德那副略显沧桑的脸，光有些感慨。  
“老板，我向你汇报一下，这次狩猎委托，一共猎到了十份卡部斯的肉，其中有四份优质品，请您验收。”  
“好。拿去卖了吧。”  
“没问题。”  
“那就继续麻烦你了，”光从口袋里掏出探险币交到雇员的手上，随即拍了拍他的肩膀，“在帮我去猎一些这个材料吧。”  
“好，如您所愿。”  
雇员行礼离开了。  
“你们关系不错啊.......”桑克瑞德语气里全是醋味，光本想辩解些什么，却在看到桑克瑞德的表情的时候闭上了嘴。

“光，我好想你。”  
刚进屋子，桑克瑞德把光抵在门上，手有些粗暴地揉着光的胸部，荷尔蒙的味道瞬间灌满了光的鼻腔，他咬着光的下唇，用肢体诉说着自己的思念。  
“我也是。”光取下了箍着小辫子的环，她的手指穿插在淡色的发丝之间安慰似的抚摸桑克瑞德的头。  
“你雇佣那家伙多久了？”桑克瑞德显然在耿耿于怀，他把手伸进了光的衣物，微凉的手碰到被情欲加热的皮肤，光不禁打了个冷战，桑克瑞德顺势脱掉了光的上衣。  
“我太久没得到你的消息了，所以那天在雇员市场看到他的时候下意识就......”光也清楚怎样来安抚自己的恋人，她任由对方摆弄着自己的身体，隔着裤子按压他的分身。  
“那你们都做过什么事情？会这样吗？”桑克瑞德说完把头埋在了光的双乳之间舔了一下，用手泄愤似的揉起来，光手上的动作似乎并不能平息他的愤怒。

桑克瑞德光着身子从森林里面醒过后直到今天都在拼了命地活下去，终于他遇到了愿意交易的骨颌族。他一直在担心着拂晓众人的遭遇，也在晚上躺在山洞里用手解决的时候，脑子里全是光的面容。他的手有些粗糙。如果是光的手，一定要柔软一些，那时候，他这样想着。  
而此时，他先前的愿望成了真，他却觉得还不够。只是想到和自己有着相同面容的人和光亲密接触，他就抑制不住怒火了，替代品也不行，光的心只能是他的，容不得一点其他人。  
桑克瑞德直接抱起了光放在投影台上，床显然是更好的性爱地点，但是他想惩罚她一下。桑克瑞德吻了下光的嘴唇，用手摩挲着她的大腿，拎起一只脚腕从小腿开始吻着，另一只手在开始照顾光的下身，因为打猎的缘由，他的手变得粗糙了一些，而这种摩擦感让光的小腹有了抽搐般的快感，一股一股地涌向下半身，她抓紧桌台边缘，身体主动向桑克瑞德靠过去。  
“我不在你要怎么解决，”桑克瑞德说着，反复啃咬亲吻着光的大腿内侧，另一手反复在入口处摩擦，扫过阴蒂的感觉让光几乎发疯。  
桑克瑞德满意地欣赏着自己在光的大腿上留下的红印，摸着她泫然欲泣的面庞，她显然在渴望着自己的下一步动作，但是桑克瑞德停下了，反而问道，“靠自己吗，还是让你可靠的雇员帮你。”  
“你、你在说什么傻话......现在还提他干什么，我们从来都是老板和打工者的关系，”光咽了下口水，她已经被情欲淹没，她晕乎乎的大脑还是让她立刻否认这件事情，她伸手想抓住桑克瑞德的手，对方却退了一步。  
“身体一旦经历过了这种事情，总归是会想的......让我信你，就自己解决一次，”桑克瑞德强迫光转过身来面对着投影台的镜子，贴在她的耳边说，“现在开始。”  
“我......”光疑惑地看向桑克瑞德，对方微微后退了一些，根本没有在说笑的样子，光跪在投影台的镜子前，自然是拉不下脸自己解决，她咬着牙说，“你是不是一个人在山洞里把脑子闷坏了，这是什么奇怪的要求！”  
桑克瑞德的身体也来了感觉，好在骨颌组给的裤子比较宽松，不太明显，他抱起了手臂显然没有一点商量的余地。

看到对方这副样子，光咽了下口水，刚刚身体上燃着的欲望之火并没有熄灭，她一只手握住了胸部，用食指中指夹住乳头反复捻着，另一只手伸向了下身，方才产生的黏液已经有些凉了，却起了很好的润滑作用，光伸进了两根手指模仿着桑克瑞德的动作抽插着。  
在恋人面前自慰并没有她想象的那么羞耻难当，她索性闭上眼睛，想象这是桑克瑞德在帮她做扩张，她把胸前的手也当作是桑克瑞德的，她的脑海里面是桑克瑞德亲吻着她的样子，耳边全然回响着他们上次交合时的甜言蜜语，一别这么久，鬼知道她躺在床上一个人解决的时候，复习了多少遍这些话。  
“桑克瑞德......嗯......”光下意识小声重复着恋人的名字，伸进去的手指变成了三根，虽然没办法和他的分身相比，但是她可以准确地刺激着自己的敏感点，她手上的动作逐渐加快，呼吸也越来越粗重。  
桑克瑞德莫名其妙的怒气，在听到光叫出自己的名字时就烟消云散了，他舔了下干涩的嘴唇，解开腰带用手撸动着自己的分身，他的分身却在渴望着进入更加柔软温热的地方。  
终于，光叫着桑克瑞德的名字到达了高潮，她的身体颤抖着吐出一股股清流，她刚想回头去看桑克瑞德的反应就感觉到后背贴上的温暖的胸膛。

“我忍不住了，我都分不清这是在惩罚你还是在惩罚我自己......”桑克瑞德扶着自己的分身，在入口处反复磨蹭沾满了光刚刚分泌出的爱液，他轻轻吻着光的后颈，然后突然把分身整根没入，光的身体下意识地收缩让他舒服到了极点。  
“嗯，慢点......唔。”光的脑子被突然起来的快感炸成了一片空白，她终于再次和桑克瑞德完全在一起了，她一只手扶着镜子勉强稳住了身体。  
桑克瑞德用手覆住光握着胸部的手，引导着她一起揉捏胸部，同时开始用手刺激着光的阴蒂附近，光彻底放弃了理智，压抑着的呻吟声也越来越大，她渴望桑克瑞德的身体太久了。  
“光，睁开眼睛。”桑克瑞德直接抱起了光，让她的大腿朝着镜子的方向大开，对着镜子继续抽插的动作，光的呻吟带上了些许哭腔，桑克瑞德享受着分身在光的身体里进出的画面。  
这个部位，是光的身上属于自己的部分。  
光听话地睁开了眼睛，这是她第一次看到自己深陷情欲的样子，但是这些都不重要了，她的心里只有桑克瑞德，她侧过头与他接吻，她用拙劣的技巧吻着自己的“老师”，她无法全部回想起来桑克瑞德教她的接吻方法，大部分的动作也是随心而动。

桑克瑞德最终还是把光放到了床上，他的分身留在光的体内，光做在他的大腿上继续和他接吻，想是要把这几个月的份都补回来，她抚摸着桑克瑞德手感很好的胸肌，接吻的动作更像是幼猫进食，她舔着桑克瑞德舌尖和嘴唇。  
桑克瑞德用手握着光的腰继续小幅度抽插着，他把头埋到了光的胸脯上，含住了她的一只乳尖反复吮吸着，乳尖充血变得硬了起来，他更卖力地舔弄着。  
光的眼里充满了泪水，全身上下的快感一齐涌向了她的大脑，她挺直身子，揽住了桑克瑞德的脖子主动把胸部向桑克瑞德口中送过去，快感如同藤蔓一般攀附了她的全身，拖着她在情欲里浮沉。  
桑克瑞德加快动作时发出的声音也是性感极了，光没来由地有了这个念头。  
一会儿的功夫，两人便达到了高潮，光靠在桑克瑞德怀里喘息着，她蹭了几下桑克瑞德下巴的胡茬便主动用手把桑克瑞德的分身抽了出来。她跪卧在床上，抚摸着已经有些疲软的分身，然后在头部亲吻，桑克瑞德小声哼了一下。  
光勾起了嘴角并开始用舌尖顺着柱身舔舐，时不时亲吻着头部和囊袋，当分身微微起了反应，她便张开嘴巴吞下了分身的大部分，她的舌头服务着分身前端的小孔，手再次握住柱身，随着吞吐的频率撸动。  
“光......嗯......”桑克瑞德用手摁住光的后脑，分身直接把光的脸颊顶得鼓了起来，他情不自禁地按着光的头，想让分身进到更深的地方。  
“唔......”深喉的动作让光有一定程度的不适感，断断续续分泌出来的前液的味道并不算好，加上桑克瑞德顶弄的动作，她甚至被呛出了一些眼泪，她还是卖力地用手搔着他的囊袋，她很喜欢用自己的身体来接纳桑克瑞德的全部欲望。  
“抬、抬头。”喉咙收紧所带来的快感让桑克瑞德的分身再次充血，他怕再这样下去自己会忍不住在光的嘴巴里面缴械投降。  
“怎么了？”光刚问出口就被桑克瑞德抓着手腕压到了床上，突然被压在身下她的大脑还有些懵。  
桑克瑞德只是笑了起来，他没说什么，直接把分身再次插入了光的体内，用行动来表达自己的想法，他的下身撞击着光的敏感点，然后俯下身亲吻着光，他想让时间就此停止，这样他和光永远都在融为一体的高潮中。  
快感同时在两人的大脑中占据上风，他们明知纵欲是深不见底的泥沼，却自愿与彼此共同沉沦，他们沉浸在欲望中，言语都显得多余，屋子里面回荡着呻吟声与暧昧的水声。  
桑克瑞德用力地揉捏着光的胸部来发泄的欲望，光紧紧环着他的脖子，再次主动把自己的身体送了过去，强烈的性事刺激得光几乎要失禁，她再次黏上桑克瑞德的嘴巴，亲吻着他，她的身体因为快感而颤抖了起来，内壁则在每次敏感点受到分身的撞击而缩紧，她享受这种被桑克瑞德填满身体的感觉。  
数十次抽插过后，桑克瑞德完全发泄进了她的身体里面，他却还不想把分身抽出来，他想在光的身体里多待一会。他压在光的身体上，头枕着光胸前的肉团，用手玩弄着另一只乳头。  
“我累了......”光躺着喘息了一会，感觉着对方的分身又在自己体内起了变化，慌忙抓住了桑克瑞德的手求饶。  
“那你休息吧，我自己来。”桑克瑞德脸上浮现了恶作剧般的笑容，他抓起了旁边的枕头垫到了光的腰下，然后拉着光的大腿把她拉向了自己，他没有急着做抽插的动作，而是用手认真地对光的阴户进行按摩，阴蒂附近还被着重照顾了一番。果不其然，不一会光又来了反应，她也开始舒服地哼了几声，不自觉地扭着腰来迎合这桑克瑞德手上的动作。  
这副样子无疑是邀请。  
“那我开动了。”桑克瑞德说完把分身抽出来了一些，用手撸动着分身顶弄光的阴蒂，在入口处反复磨蹭，容纳过分身小孔周围已经有些红肿，却还是一开一合地邀请着桑克瑞德进去。桑克瑞德搂住光，再次在她的身体里冲刺，光的呻吟一直是最好的催情剂。

第二天，光扶着腰辞退了自己的雇员。

end.


End file.
